The present subject matter relates to an assembly and, more particularly, to an assembly for a central tire inflation system.
Vehicles that have central tire inflation systems employ wheel valves to retain fluid in their wheels and adjust or maintain the pressure thereof. Conventional wheel valves may suffer from performance issues due to the range of temperatures they operate in, the forces they are exposed to, and/or the specialized functions they are designed to perform.
It would be advantageous to develop an assembly that includes a valve that is inexpensive, may be used with a wheel, is operable in an increased temperature range, is operable at higher pressures, is able to be quickly closed with a minimal drop in pressure by a tire inflation system during an inflation cycle or a deflation cycle, and remains closed when desired.